Apex - The Perfect Predator
by FreedomOfThinking
Summary: A creature created by one of the Sannin. Offensive, defensive, hunting, hiding, tracking, stealth, this creature excels in all. The perfect predator, with an ever evolving potential. Something that the Ninja world is not ready for. The Apex Species, the ultimate Hunter.
1. Chapter 1

**_Freedom here everyone. _**

**_This is just a test chapter, to see how this story will go. So please, send some reviews if you could. I want to see how this story would go. It was an Idea that was floating around in my head for awhile now, so I wanted to get it down before I let it die and rot somewhere on my computer. That being said, enjoy the first, and test run, chapter of Apex._**

* * *

><p><em>Subject N.<em> Age: 6

'What a fine way to get back at the Yondaime' Orochimaru thought, watching as men in lab coats moved around in an operating chamber that the Sanin sat above, peering through the glass that separated the snake from the room.

"Orochimaru-san" a voice came from behind him, and a figure moved out of the darkness. A man with his right arm and right side of his head wrapped in bandages stepped into the room's dim light; a cane in his left hand combined with his blank expression announced the arrival of Shimura Danzo.

The old war hawk of Konoha was the reason Orochimaru had received so much funding for this project, as well as the equipment and facilities.

"Danzo-kun" Orochimaru smiled at his benefactor, stepping side ways to allow the man a look at the operation room below.

"We are ready to operate, I was waiting for you, as I assumed you would love to see the fruits of our labor" Orochimaru smiled his sickly grin, as Danzo made his approach to the viewing area.

"Begin" Danzo ordered, and Orochimaru nodded to a figure near the shadows on his right.

Kabuto bowed in response then Shunshin'd into the room beneath the two heads of the project. As Orochimaru's trusted right hand man, he would be leading the surgery.

"Prepare all the bone injections first," Kabuto ordered, and instantly the group of five people in the room began moving, acquiring the many needed instruments and vials for the first step.

"This needs to be done perfectly everyone" Kabuto warned, as he approached the table in the middle, which held a small blond boy, he smiled at the rest of the people, "so take your time, the subject isn't going anywhere"

If the little boy had been awake, he would have screamed.

* * *

><p>8 years later, <em>Subject N.<em> Age: 14

"Oh dear Kami" Hiruzen 'Kami no Shinobi' Sarutobi said, stepping closer to the area that his ANBU had sectioned off.

It was a fully secured glass case that lay in the middle of this floor of his treacherous student's lab. With a length of approximately 30 meters by a height of 30 meters, the class cube was huge.

The enclosure was filled with different trees and jungle growth, much similar to the forest's that surrounded Konoha.

However what made horrified the infamous Professor was the creature resting within the glass. Sarutobi's heart began to beat faster as the creature turned its head towards him. It was large, 5 meters in length, with a head of approximately half of a meter. Its entire body appeared to be some sort of exo-skeletal structure. Two large folds were flattened against its back, which allowed the Hokage to come to the conclusion that the creature possessed wings, ones that spanned its entire four-meter body.

A tail uncurled as the creature began to stand. It was sleek and smooth, but under closer inspection, small holes could be seen in it, as well as the very sharp protrusion at the end. The creature was in the middle of its enclosure, and it began to move to the wall where the people had come to see into its cage. Hiruzen noted the front legs were bent slightly, and under the protective skeletal layer he could see the large muscles working to power it forward. The Hokage and ANBU all took note of its five-clawed hands and how each claw seemed as sharp as a Kunai. They even glinted as they were caught in the spotlights. Its hind legs were like a Puma's, however without the fur and obviously much larger and more powerful; with only three claws per toe only each claw was much larger then the claws on the front legs.

As it padded closer to the disgusted and intrigued Hokage, the Sandaime noticed how its front legs had these holes between the wrist and the palm. However now its head was right in front of the glass Hiruzen was staring through. Its head was shaped like a wolf's except without any fur and more elongated. A large bone like structure came from the front of its long head and to its back, creating protective cover for the eyes from above and to the sides. Two ears stood up tall, like a pair of fox ears, while its blue eyes watched Hiruzen. Its jaw opened, revealing a row of large and sharp white teeth. They almost seemed like they were luminescent.

The creature suddenly moved back and sat on its hind legs, looking down at the Professor with its head cocked sideways. Its jaw moved up and down, as if the creature couldn't decide between closing it and opening it.

"Ji…ji…?"

All the ANBU nearly jumped out of their skin, as well as the Hokage. This was for one simple reason. The creature had not spoken a word, not a single syllable was produced from its mouth. It had spoken to them through their minds.

"Hokage-sama" an ANBU called from behind the transfixed leader.

"What is it?" Hiruzen responded, not bothering to turn around as he tracked the creature that he assumed was what used to be Naruto Uzumaki. The creature was following his movements as well, the focused blue eyes staring at the Hokage.

"The archive room for this facility has been located Hokage-sama. As well as a large selection of files related to project Apex" the ANBU behind the Hokage was also watched the creature.

Hiruzen didn't respond, his mind taken over with watching the creature.

"Save…me…old man…" the slow and quiet voice of Naruto Uzumaki echoed in the minds of everyone, and all of them watched as the new life form began to fall forward very slowly, resting itself in front of the Hokage, its eyes closed.

"I…tired…old man…any…ramen?" the creatures voice sounded so sad, its tone brought a tear to Hiruzen's eye.

"Naruto-kun" Hiruzen almost cried, resting a hand against the glass in front of the face of what had become of his successors son.

"Hokage-sama?" a Tiger masked ANBU spoke, moving closer to Hiruzen, who had his head slumped forward, hand covering his eyes.

"Take me to the Archive room" Hiruzen spoke, pulling himself together, and breaking away from the creature.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Office<strong>

* * *

><p>"Orochimaru, you have fallen further then I could have ever imagined" Hiruzen almost cried again this night, tears of pain, as he finished the final folder of Project Apex.<p>

In the morning, they had finally located the final base of Orochimaru, as well as the truth behind the death of Konoha's Jinchuuriki. Eight years ago, one Uzumaki Naruto was chased by a mob from his home and was severely beaten. However unlike the report, the young Jinchuuriki did not die in the hospital, but was (as Hiruzen assumed) most likely kid napped by the traitorous Sanin for another of his horrible experiments. The ANBU had spent the past month uncovering many different bases and hidden laboratories, which contained the work of nightmares.

As Hiruzen closed the large manila file that detailed the final stages of the creature's creation, he failed to notice the small red seal, which began to burn in the corner of the folder.

A small Kanji, which stood for… "Release"

* * *

><p>The ANBU still within the underground complex that Orochimaru had created all looked up as the sound of something heavy hit the floor. It had come from the main chamber. Tiger, Oni, Sparrow, Hawk, Cat and Mouse all looked at one another, before bolting down the corridor and to the main room. Tiger took out his microphone, altering the other ANBU still in the facility.<p>

"Disturbance in the main chamber, group one is investigating" Tiger sent this message on all channels, as to alert the Hokage's personal bodyguard as well.

"Hokage guard, inform Sandaime-sama of a possible occurrence in the base"

"Understood" came the reply of one of the Hokage guards.

Entering the room, the ANBU team spread out, looking for what the disturbance was.

Oni was the first to spot it.

The glass panel of the creature's enclosure wasn't so closed anymore. In fact, it was open and lying on the ground, a curling black mass resting on top of it.

"The creature is free" Mouse alerted over the comms, as she watched the creation twist its body around, so it was sitting up on its hind legs again, back completely straight.

It looked down and finally noticed the ANBU.

The creature tilted its head sideways, before baring its teeth and letting out a low growl.

"Where…is…old man?" the voice echoed in the minds of each ANBU in the room, and the others, as more began to make their way into the room.

No one said anything, and the creature must have taken this negatively. It dropped onto all fours again, with its tail now sticking up into the air, the flaps on its shoulders slowly moving, stretching out the wings it hadn't used in so long.

Anyone in the room could see the monstrous incisors for teeth that glinted in what little light the room had.

Before either party could lunge at one another the Hokage appeared in the room, his pipe in mouth and a stern expression.

"Old…man" the voice of the creature telekinetically transmitted to everyone, and all could hear the joy in its voice. With a speed that none in the room could track the creature darted forward and wrapped itself around the surprised Hiruzen Sarutobi.

The Anbu all reacted, each of them preparing to attack the creature that presented it self as a threat, but they all immediately stopped as the Hokage raised a hand, an amused expression on the old mans face.

"Listen" the Sandaime simply commanded… and the ANBU followed their leaders orders.

The room dropped into a complete silence. Apart from the purring noises of the creature that had surrounded Hiruzen, this of course drew a bit of surprise from most of the ANBU crowded around the two.

Hiruzen looked down, and noticed the carving behind the skull plating of the creature, where the letter **_N_** was written.

'Orochimaru's name for Naruto' Hiruzen winced, 'N'

"Yes… Ji… ji?" the voice of Naruto seemed to only talk to Hiruzen, as none of the ANBU reacted. They had just remained in their ready positions, in case the creation of Orochimaru attacked their leader.

'N…is that the name you respond to?' Hiruzen thought.

"Yes… Ji-ji" N said, the curling creature stopped moving around the Hokage and turned its boned head to look up at him, as it was currently moving around the floor like a snake.

'N, you used to be a boy, a human. Your name was Naruto' Hiruzen thought, trying to see if he could fast track any of the blondes memory, spark a familiar thought at least.

No words came from the creature and Hiruzen watched as it moved deathly still, not even its tail swished around.

"I remember" the creature allowed everyone in the facility to hear this, "I… am… now… Apex…" the creature unwound itself from the Hokage. "Call… me… Apex", it ceased slithering like a snake and moved onto it hind legs, standing up like a person.

Hiruzen instinctively took a step back. Even he had to admit the frightening 5 or so meter tall form scared him. The old man chuckled silently as he noticed all of his ANBU take a step back as well; they were also frightened of the creature.

"Well then Apex" Hiruzen could have laughed at how surreal this situation was. The big creature turned its head down to look at the Hokage again, instead of watching all the ANBU.

"Will you follow me?" Hiruzen gestured to the exit.

In response, the creature stretched its back, letting out a cracking noise for everyone, then preceded to once again go out on all fours.

Sarutobi moved forwards, walking calmly as the creature followed him. He couldn't even hear the massive creation take any steps. It was deadly silent.

The silence from behind him ended with a low growl, which seemed to grow by the second.

Turning around, Apex had singled out one of the ANBU and positioned right in front of him. All the other ANBU had taken their weapons out, ready to engage.

"Apex, what's wrong with Hawk?" Hiruzen was also ready to save his ANBU agent, however he wanted to know what this aggression was caused by.

"Hawk…worked…here" Apex's tail also froze, as did the creature, "I… know… his… scent" the creature's claws scratched the ground as they curled.

"Hawk… is… Root"

Hawk's hand's suddenly moved forward, trying to form a hand seal. Hiruzen was about to spring forward and attack the Root agent, but after a second he didn't need to.

If Hawk had thought he could move at speeds faster then the creature waiting in front of him, then he was surely mistaken.

The tail darted forward, wrapping around Hawk's right hand and crushing it. At the same time, one of the clawed hands shot towards Hawk's left hand, wrapping it up and crushing it in its grip. The other clawed hand stabbed forward, palm up, and began to curl its claws within the man's chest.

Blood began to drip from behind the mask, and Hiruzen assumed that the man had started coughing it up.

But in general, everyone was somewhat taken aback. Apex, the creature, had moved at speeds faster then ANBU. Taking everything in, Hiruzen began to realize something, something that now seemed very obvious. Orochimaru's purpose for this experiment was that little something that the Sandaime realized. It was not to create a new form of life, or a loyal pet for battle. It was to create the perfect predator. The apex predator. An animal that was designed to dominate the food chain, and take its place above everything.

Apex lifted the gutted shinobi off his feet, and brought him into the air about 2 meters off the floor. The tail released the broken hand of the Root agent, and moved to the man's mask, sliding it off.

As the broken hand was freed, the Root agent instantly began trying to reach for Kunai in a desperate attempt to save himself from the creature that held him.

Everyone watched as Apex brought its head back, Jaw opening much wider, as it revealed more rows of Teeth. The Root ANBU was struggling a lot more now, as he realized what was about to happen.

So did Hiruzen, and the old man closed his eyes.

A loud crunch was heard, and the Hokage opened his eyes to gaze upon the headless form of Hawk. However his vision was obscured of the body as Apex leaned in again, taking another bite.

"It's going to eat the rest of the body", Hiruzen thought as a sick feeling began rising into his stomach, the sound of crunching filled the room.

And it did. Apex ate the rest of the Root agent, including the clothes and Kunai, ignoring the horrified sounds of the people around it.

Hiruzen watched as the creature moved to the floor again, eyeing all of them, its head swiveling back and forth with it's curling and uncurling body.

"Is something wrong Apex?" Hiruzen asked, not moving forward, yet not stepping away from the perfect killer.

"Need… space" the voice spoke to everyone.

"ANBU" Hiruzen commanded, getting his shaken troops to focus on him, "back up, give Apex some space"

They all quickly responded, using the command as an excuse to distance themselves from the blood stained creature.

"What now Apex?" Hiruzen wanted to keep himself in the good sides of this creature. Orochimaru had designed it and had chosen Uzumaki Naruto as the subject for its creation. The boy was a Jinchuuriki, so this most likely meant that the creature held the nine tailed fox Kyuubi. That was enough reason for Hiruzen to want to keep it happy, as the creature still seemed somewhat primitive, when it came to speech and its thoughts. If the old Kage needed more incentive to stay on the good sides of the creature, there was the obvious fact is was an ultimate predator.

"Evolution" the word brought out Hiruzen's Professor side, and the same disgust in both his student and the atrocity of genetic and biological meddling before him.

Apex lay flat, all four of its limbs pushed up against its body. A cracking noise was heard, and the large circular cover around its shoulder and leg joints began to move. Eventually the shoulder and leg covers broke, and six holes appeared for in the space created from the break. Instantly, six white spikes appeared out of the holes, and the Hokage noted that the ones in the front were much larger then the ones in the back.

Apex stood now, looking over its new form, rolling its shoulders and legs.

"We… leave… now?" it asked, looking at the Hokage.

"ANBU" Hiruzen ordered for his soldiers attention "I want three groups, one shall search the rest of this facility for anything regarding Project Apex. All information found is to be taken to me for my review of it. Second group will be responsible for preparing to destroy this facility after the first group has collected any information"

Hiruzen turned to Apex, and it was once again by his side, waiting patiently.

"Group three, you will come with me. We are going to construct an enclosure for Apex"

The creature trilled happily.

"Get to work everyone"

* * *

><p>4 Months Later, <em>Subject N.<em>, named Apex, Age: 14

* * *

><p>"We are here" Anko looked up, and was mildly surprised by what she saw. A large metal wall spanned across the forest for as far as she could see, disappearing into the thick and dense jungle likes forest. This region of the Shodaime's forest had been changed, almost edited.<p>

"If you would follow me Anko" Sarutobi was far ahead, standing against a part of the metal wall, where a control panel was obvious.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage, with one guest; Jonin Anko Mitarashi " he spoke into the machine, and a section of the metal began to open.

An ANBU wearing a dog mask walked out.

"Hokage-sama" he said bowing, before turning to Anko, "Anko-san"

He stepped aside and allowed them to enter the space Inu had stepped from. As it turned out, it was an elevator.

As it began to rise the ANBU with the dog mask, Inu, began to talk, mostly to Anko.

"You are here for a seal removal correct?" Inu asked, turning slightly to the Hokage for confirmation. Both Anko and the Hokage nodded.

The elevator quickly reached the top, and it opened up, revealing a sort of control room.

Anko noticed about five ANBU were behind desks and on computers that were monitoring a series of information. A large glass window, that connected to the ground of this outlook had four people standing in front of it.

Shikaku, the Jonin commander for all of Konoha's forces stood silent, his eyes tracking the jungle beyond the glass. Tenzo, the head of the ANBU, their commander and chief, stood beside Shikaku, both of them seemed to be scanning the forest. Anko noted what appeared to be two scientists that stood on either side of the two, if the stereotypical lab coats that they both wore gave it away.

"Anko, I know you have already met Nara Shikaku and Tenzo, however I would like to introduce you to Doctor Ayaka Akane and Professor Aizen Sosuke" Hiruzen introduced the two doctors and by mentioning the other two people, caused all four of them to turn and greet the Jonin.

"A pleasure Miss Mitarashi" Dr. Akane smiled, her red hair tied behind her head in a short ponytail. The clothes she wore hid her figure but Anko could notice most of it, and that was why she forced down the appreciative whistle.

"Nice to meet you" Professor Aizen smiled, and Anko almost blushed. He was incredibly Handsome (Aizen with glasses from Bleach), and had this calm yet regal aura about him.

Anko nodded at both of them and greeted them with a simple "Hi".

"How is he doing?" Hiruzen asked, stepping forward to stand in front of the glass look out.

"Vitals are stable" an ANBU behind Anko said, one of the ones sitting behind the desks, monitoring one of the computers.

"He's got plenty of food left" another side, before a chuckle was heard "in fact he didn't eat as much today"

"Why?" Hiruzen asked, still looking out through the glass, watching the forest for any movements.

"He has evolved twice today" Aizen spoke up, looking at Hiruzen who looked back at him "I have the basic's of his evolutions over here, however we will most likely only get the specifics from his weekly check up"

Hiruzen moved towards the professor, and the two began to talk while Aizen pulled out some files form a near by drawer.

"Anko-san" Tenzo got the girl's attention, "you know what this facility is for, correct?"

"Not a clue Tenzo-san" Anko responded politely. Tenzo's expression reflected confusion, but then Shikaku spoke up.

"She's here for his troublesome seal ability" at this Tenzo's expression vanished, and it returned to an emotionless calm.

"Everyone we got movement!" an ANBU called, "he's in his human form Doctor Akane" another ANBU informed the room.

"He's coming to the very edge of the enclosure"

Anko did not have a single clue about what was going on. Hiruzen had come to her today with an offer to remove the seal her old sensei, Orochimaru, had given her. While moving to this strange facility with the Hokage, he had informed her that anything she heard or saw was to be classified as an SS rank secret. A single word leaked about this facility would cost Anko her life.

"I can see him" Shikaku spoke, he was up against the window, hands in his pockets, calmly staring into the sectioned off Jungle.

"Well then Anko-san" Doctor Akane smiled at her, "time to get that seal removed" she nodded at Anko's neck.

Anko had not said much from the entire experience, and this was simply because she didn't know what to say. However, right now she was feeling giddy, a sense of impossibility, as she thought about finally being free from the cursed seal.

"Right this way Anko-san" Doctor Akane smiled, leading her to another door.

* * *

><p><strong>Within the Enclosure<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Doctor Akane, Anko, do you hear me?"<em>

"Loud and clear Aizen" Anko responded into her radio.

"All good on my end" Akane also spoke.

_"Good. Now that you're in the enclosure, he should have smelt you already. You have about 2 minutes till he arrives. Aizen out" _the professor's voice cut off and the radio went silent.

The two had entered the enclosure, and had immediately moved to a clearing that had a table in it, with some chairs surrounding it.

Doctor Akane turned to Anko, a serious expression on her face.

"Anko to remove your seal you will be making contact with what we call Apex. To tell a tale briefly, Apex is an experiment done by Orochimaru on a person from Konoha" Akane raised her hands in a calming way, "hang on. This experiment is not evil. In fact, it possesses the ability to absorb chakra selectively"

A smiled spread across Akane's face as Anko began to realize what this meant.

"This would mean he can draw out the Chakra from your seal, even the chakra embedded into your bodies chakra network. It will hurt slightly, but it will destroy the cursed seal" Akane explained this, and Anko fought to keep tears out of her eyes.

"Thank you" she whispered, moving forward and hugging the Doctor in front of her.

"_He's there_" Aizen's voice came over the radio.

"Don't thank me" Akane let go of Anko, stepping back and smiling at her again, "thank him" she then pointed behind Anko.

The five foot eight petite Anko Mitarashi turned around and almost fell over from shock and a massive nosebleed –or internal hemorrhaging, she couldn't tell.

Now in front of her, stood a gigantic six foot four figure. Long blond shaggy hair disappeared behind its back, and the blue eyes contrasted perfectly with the hair on its head.

Her eyes had trailed down his body, noticing the strong muscular features, powerfully built and strong pectorals and buff biceps covered its upper body and arms. A clearly defined eight pack of abdominal muscles stood out in Anko's mind. Her eyes dropped lower, down the waistline and stopped on his tool, lingering for much longer.

"Holy shit" Anko breathed, watching his endowment swing slightly. It was obviously soft, but it was massive as well.

She forced herself to look away, and traveled down his legs, which had perfectly developed calf muscles.

"Apex-kun" Akane stepped up beside Anko, and the snake mistress watched as his eyes turned to Akane, "meet Anko-chan"

'Chan?' the girl wondered in her mind.

The figure bowed forward, his eyes briefly breaking from hers.

"Apex-kun, we need you to remove a seal from Anko-chan, can you do that?" Akane asked, moving to Anko's side and wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders.

Apex nodded again, before sitting down.

Akane was not confused by this at all, however Anko was.

"What is he-?"

"He wants you to sit in his lap" Akane muttered, watching the man very carefully. She was quiet before she spoke up again, "just the seal Apex-kun. If you can do this I'll give you a treat later"

Apex was silent, his eyes watching Akane's for a brief second until he growled, then looked at Anko with silence, then growled at Akane again.

"Shit" Akane said, standing in front of Anko before hurriedly speaking, "we need to leave, he wants to… umm… copulate with you"

"What?" Anko spoke, carefully watching the sitting Apex.

"_He wants to fuck your brains out"_ Aizen's voice came over the radio.

Anko blushed up a storm.

"Yes, he wants to do…that" Akane responded, equally flustered by Aizen's words. She began to move further back with Anko, hoping that Apex would let them leave.

However Anko stood still and caused the Doctor to stop in her tracks, "if… if he's allowed to… _copulate_ with me" Anko said, stressing the word Doctor Akane had chosen, "will he remove the seal?"

Akane stopped moving, and turned to look at Anko, "you don't know what you are getting yourself-" but was stopped by Anko.

"Will he remove it or not" the Hebi Jonin all but shouted.

"… Yes he will" Akane finally responded, a frown on her features.

"Then I'll let him," Anko whispered.

Akane and the comms were quiet for a few seconds. Anko could hear the noises of the Jungle around her, the sounds of the birds in the trees, and the calls of wildlife in the distance.

"_Just let her Akane, he won't be yours forever" _Aizen's voice came over the radio.

"Shut up" Akane said back, her glare fixated on Anko.

"Go make him happy then" Akane practically spat, turning and leaving, but not before she gestured behind Anko.

The snake Jonin turned, and made her way to the sitting figure of Apex. Apex's blue eyes watched her, and Anko grinned as she started to sway her hips as she was getting closer and closer. Anko somewhat gracefully fell into his lap, grinding her ass up against him a little bit.

A growl of appreciate was all she got, as well as his member poking her inner thigh.

She was suddenly scooped up into his arms, and the world began to blur by her. The last thing Anko remembered before nothing but pleasure controlled her world, was the feeling of soft fur and a fire that flickered against the inside of the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>Control Room - Enclosure <strong>

* * *

><p>"I suggest we turn the camera feed off" Aizen spoke, trying to ignore the image of Anko being pounded into the fur mat, "and the Audio as well" Aizen continued, the moans and screams of pleasure starting to annoy him –don't get him wrong, the guy isn't gay, he just finds it all very unprofessional.<p>

Hiruzen was trying to stop a very severe nosebleed, as was Shikaku.

"NOW!" Aizen ordered, and an ANBU hurriedly cut off the camera feed, as Anko was about to take it in the ass.

"He never changes" Akane muttered, as the video and audio disappeared from the main screen and speakers, "he has an ass fetish"

Some of the ANBU got up from their desks and moved to the desk of the ANBU that had turned off the display on the main screen. All of them still seemed to want to watch the Snake and Apex interlope.

"Get back to work" Aizen growled, and all the ANBU immediately returned to their stations.

"Lucky bitch" Akane muttered, leaving for her office.

"Now, Hokage-sama, perhaps we should continue with why you brought Shikaku-san and Tenzo-san here?" Aizen suggested, trying to redirect their attention from what everyone had seen.

Hiruzen rubbed furiously at his nose, cleaning it of any blood, and went back to his business like expression. "Yes, we should"

Immediately the Hokage began to speak with the Jonin and ANBU commander.

* * *

><p><strong>Cave<strong>

* * *

><p>Apex carefully watched the female beneath him. A feeling stirred inside him that he couldn't explain. He didn't like the feeling, yet he didn't hate it. Maybe if he understood what it meant he would find how he felt for the female. She was very attractive, in his opinion at least, and he liked her better then his handler Akane. This, "Anko" really attracted him.<p>

It was because of this that he reached forward with his hand, and touched her neck, removing the seal in 30 seconds. He noticed how the female squirmed, but he didn't move, letting his stick rest comfortably inside her. Sitting back, he pulled her slumped form up, and kept her sitting in his lap, with her still impaled on him.

"Do it," a voice echoed from his mind, and so he did. Leaning forward he bit into her neck, drawing a gasp from the female, as well as some blood.

Licking the wound, he would forever know her scent and taste. He would be able to follow her wherever she went.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review people! n.n<strong>

**-Freedom**


	2. Chapter 2

**Freedom here, bringing you the second chapter of my Apex story. I admit that after this I will need some time to work on the story, as I need to plan out where I go from here. This is a very interesting idea that has really stuck itself in my retarded brain for the past few days, so I hope you all enjoy.**

**:P**

* * *

><p>"Wake up sleepy head" a calm voice sounded around Anko, who began to stir, and then slowly roll over.<p>

"5 more minutes" Anko grumbled, trying to avoid the person attempting to wake her up.

"No can do Anko-chan" the voice of Kurenai said to her, and a pair of arms began to pull the blanket off her.

"Ah, is she awake?" the familiar voice of Professor Aizen came from far off to Anko's right.

The snake lady grumbled and finally opened her eyes to see the white roof and walls of the hospital.

Anko tried to sit up, but immediately felt a sore pain from the waist down.

"Ooooohhh" Anko groaned, laying back down again, and turned her head to see the figure of Aizen approaching her.

"Give us a few minutes please" Aizen spoke as if he was asking, but the way he stepped aside and motioned for Kurenai to leave suggested it was an order.

"I'll be right back Anko, don't go anywhere" Kurenai smiled, glaring slightly at Aizen, then left.

Aizen watched the door, before he closed it and instantly slapped on a suppressing seal on the door.

"Anko, how are you feeling?" Aizen asked, coming to sit on the seat beside her bed.

"Fantastic, if you ignore the fact I won't be able to walk for a month" she said dryly, trying to move her legs, but felt her lower body respond with a clear message of 'Sit the fuck still'.

"Sorry about that" Aizen spoke sheepishly, "Akane tried to warn you. She of all people knows what it likes to go a few rounds with him. And as she always says, he isn't aware of his considerable… size" Aizen coughed slightly at the end.

"Doctor Akane? She's taking that monster as well? Sweet Kami, I couldn't tell. I would have expected her in a wheel chair if she takes that beast regularly" Anko exclaimed, ignoring Aizen's slight blush.

"She became his handler awhile back, and one night she decided to stay with him, to keep him company" his face frowned slightly, "she recently took it upon herself to quell his lust, whenever it picks up"

"She fuck's him to keep him in check?" Anko simplified, while looking for an answer from the Professor.

"Basically" Aizen sheepishly responded.

Anko nodded, and attempted to move her legs again. They responded with another bit of the stinging soreness.

"Hold up" the Snake mistress of Konoha thought for a few seconds, "why are you telling me all this"

"Well you're going to have to know about the enclosure, as well as Project Apex's past" Aizen stated in a mater of fact-ly manner.

"Uh-huh" Anko nodded, "and why is that?"

Aizen just stood, walked to a roller tray, lifted an item off it, and brought it over to Anko. She realized it was a small hand held mirror. Aizen lifted it and allowed Anko a view of her neck.

Anko Mitarashi was cursed seal free as of this moment.

"He really did it," she breathed out, reaching up to her neck, and touching the clean skin.

"Perhaps you should look at the other side of your neck Anko-san" Aizen carefully suggested. Anko snatched the mirror from his hands and quickly brought it to bear on the other side of her neck. A bite mark was there.

"Whats this?" she asked, and Anko was slightly surprised about how scared she was.

"We believe its Apex's mate mark" Aizen mumbled, looking at the mark himself, "he essentially wants you Anko"

"Why?" Anko asked dumbly.

"Probably because he's attracted to you" Aizen suggested, "I don't know what goes on in Apex's mind, the only one who has any clue is Doctor Akane"

"Why should I even consider doing this?" Anko felt a little grumpy, Apex didn't even know the kind of person she was, just that she looked hot.

"Two reasons" Aizen held forward a piece of paper, "this is your pay"

Anko's mouth dropped. Even for the few S-ranked missions she had taken, numbers like this had never appeared.

"This is a weekly payment" Aizen clarified.

Anko had to practically scoop her jaw off the floor. This was ridiculous funding for the project.

"Why is the payment so much?" Anko asked.

"This is Konoha's number one assassin you will be having an intimate relationship with. You would be the only person to be able to get him while he's vulnerable, so we hope that the pay will convince you of taking any bribes" Aizen reasoned, taking off his glasses and cleaning them with the edge of his shirt.

"And the other reason?" Anko was only partially sold on this idea. While Apex did not know her as a person, only by her beauty, she would still get that fantastic sex a lot more.

"He is very territorial. And now that he has mated and marked you, he considers you an extension of his property. Another man that tries to interact with you in a sexual way… wouldn't be living for very long"

"…" Anko was silent, as she couldn't find a good way of declining this offer. Any other guy she would sleep with would, as Aizen said, essentially end up dead. Also, with the standards of sex that Apex had set, it would be impossible for Anko to get any pleasure from any other forms of casual sex. Perhaps she could even get to know "Subject Apex" more, and they could move past just sex. And to top it off, Anko really did like the look of the paycheck.

"I accept" Anko finally said, getting Aizen to smile.

"Good" Aizen spoke, still smiling, "an ANBU team will pick up your belongings from your home, and once your in a condition to walk" Anko glared dryly at him, "we'll need to get you up to speed on Apex's history, as well as what he actually is"

"What do you mean when you say, "What he actually is"?" Anko said, not liking the sound of that statement at all.

Aizen was about to say something, but then he looked at his watch instead.

"If you can move between now and the next hour, alert someone and an ANBU will bring you to the enclosure. Apex will be hunting soon, and it will probably be easier to explain then." Aizen held up his hand "I'm sorry if I can't answer anything else Anko-san, but I gotta dash. There are some other classified things I need to speak with Hokage-sama about regarding the enclosure"

And like that, the seal on the door was removed, and Aizen dashed away.

* * *

><p><strong>The Facility - 45 Minutes Later<strong>

* * *

><p>"Glad you could make it Anko-san" Aizen smiled at the arrival of Anko, who was trying as hard as she could to hide the wince in her eyes every time she took a step.<p>

"We have about 10 minutes till Apex starts hunting" Doctor Akane called out. Anko noticed how she was the only guest here, with the same ANBU as before, only the Hokage and both the ANBU and Jonin commander were not here.

"They have seen this before" Aizen informed Anko, guessing what she was thinking, "all of them were here to discus some progress with Apex"

She moved up to the glass, looking out into the jungle.

"So what's so important that I had to come see?" Anko asked, as Aizen followed her up to the glass.

However, before Aizen could speak, a roar came across the audio link to the room.

"He's starting early" Doctor Akane commented offhandedly.

A large display above was changing from image to image, different audio coming out each change.

"We have hundreds of camera set up in the preserve. They are used to track the progress of Apex" Doctor Akane spoke.

"He's changed forms" one of the ANBU at the back of the room spoke.

Anko kept staring out into the jungle.

"Aizen, two of the giant bear breeds just flat lined" this ANBU spoke up, before he began typing into his computer.

The image above Anko flickered again, and the camera showed a space between two trees, that had two dead bears resting between the large trees.

If Anko weren't an agent at T&I, she would have been sick at how mutilated these creatures were; slashed limbs, with broken backs, a multitude of cuts, and their heads lying away from their bodies.

"A tiger just flat lined sir" the same ANBU spoke up again, typing into his computer yet again causing the image above Anko to once again change. This time it showed a wide-open high grass clearing. The tiger's dead body occupied an open section of the clearing, but Anko could have sworn she saw the grass part very briefly, as something exited it from the far side. Now she was sure that the grass had moved. What could explain the form of some animal leaving the grass, and letting its tail flick casually through the air?

"Barely spotted him," Aizen breathed out, his eyes studying the monitor above him.

"As you suspected Aizen" Akane spoke up, and Anko noted she seemed impressed, "his evolutions that you recorded before are solely based around speed. We have noticed a 10% increase in his mobility based off his readings" she pointed to the ANBU station directly in front of her.

"Okay what the hell is going on? And what is some creature doing in there with Apex?" Anko asked, grumpy at being ignored.

Aizen turned to her and was about to explain, when Doctor Akane cut in instead.

"Anko-san" she smiled "the enclosure was created for Apex, who is an experiment of your previous sensei Orochimaru"

"Yeah, I know that, you told me"

"Apex has two forms. The one that fucked you in the forest earlier today would be his human form" Akane turned away from Anko, and before she could continue an ANBU spoke up, "Doctor Akane, the movement sensors near the tower have been tripped. Subject is coming this way"

"While the other form" Akane walked towards Anko, before looking out into the enclosure, "would be that" she said, pointing. The Snake Jonin felt like the world turned slowly as she moved to stare into the enclosure.

Anko almost shivered upon seeing it. The beautiful bone like exo skeletal body seemed to shine a brighter white in the sun, and a parallel dorsal ridgeline flexed across its back. A tail that seemed to end like a forked tongue, began to slowly swing from side to side (creature looks the same as before. I will try to attach a rough drawing of it so some of you can visualize it).

Glowing blue eyes looked up at her.

"What am I looking at?" Anko whispered as her gaze was captured with the creature's gaze, the both of them participating in a stare off.

"His predator form. We like to call it Hunter" Professor Aizen took up the other side of Anko looking down at the creature.

"As much of a monster as Orochimaru is" Akane began speaking, "this creature he created, it is perfect"

Anko raised an eyebrow.

"Don't believe me? Read this" the doctor handed her a folder.

* * *

><p><em>Subject: <em>_**Hunter**_

_ Given all the research notes provided by the third Hokage we have been able to compile this fairly adequate statement._

_Hunter is the perfect predator._

_The statement above does not begin to even describe the state of perfection that Subject Hunter has reached._

_He excels beyond any creature in terms of the five senses, body structure, offensive capabilities, defensive capabilities, stealth, tracking, speed, flexibility, and reaction timing._

_A target, once a scent is acquired, can be smelt from incredibly far away. We believe the range is close to 10 kilometers. Many tastes of things can be used by Hunter to discern trails or targets. His optic capabilities are still adapting. He can see in perfect darkness (Lux 10 to the negative 9), and almost does not require that with his perfect hearing and use of echolocation for locating targets that cannot be located by his eyes. Noted he can also sense electrical impulses, allowing him to track the heart beats of targets. His eyes allow him to view anything underwater, as they have a protective layer. Along with that, Hunter can view targets in infrared, a heat vision in a sense, as well as Chakra flow. This ties on to his ability to selectively absorb chakra._

_Hunter's body structure allows no impediment when moving through strong winds, grass, trees or water. As he continues to evolve his body structure seems to keep trying to perfect itself._

_Fighting Hunter is something that should be avoided at all opportunities. All of the subject's limbs can be used as some form of weapon. The frontal claws are sharper then anything we can compare them to. They can shred steel and flesh without leaving any obvious tears. Pain responders on the human body do not realize a cut until it's to late. The hind legs can kick and push at an incredible level of strength. Note that on a mission, it was documented that a Nin had his head kicked off by Hunter._

_The tail and shoulder protrusions are perhaps the most deadly features of hunter's offensive capabilities. The shoulder protrusions, they have three purposes; tracking, which injects a traceable serum into a targets blood stream, a knock out venom, with the purpose of capture, and a poisonous one, designed to kill its target within ten seconds. As the spikes are a more recent evolution, we do not know much about them. _

_Continuing on to the tail appendage it has a crushing force of most constrictor snakes. However after we x-rayed the tail, it was discovered to have a very interesting bone structure. A single hollow bone runs down the length of it, while multiple bones joint off from it. The muscle and tissue is what translates into the insane strength of the tail. It can lift up to 20 times Hunter's original body mass. Which approximately is estimated around 150kg, due to evolutions however, this figure is under change._

_Defensively Hunter is also at his prime, yet still improving. The exo skeletal is, while visually pleasing, hard enough to take multiple A-Rank and S-Rank Fire, Lightning and Wind techniques. Earth and Water techniques are useless against him, due to his tunneling and swimming abilities._

_His armour has no weak spots, however the joints seem to not be able to take as much pressure as the rest, yet they are still as sturdy. Apart from this, Hunter has a 'lock down' mode that he commonly uses in tandem with his burrowing. He can lock his arms into place, and push certain pieces of his exo skeleton out, allowing for a pull body protection. During this though, he cannot move._

_Stealth is almost shockingly adapted. He was very easy to spot in the early days of the enclosure, but as each day went by, it became harder and harder. Now we can only catch glimpses of him, and with his full body cloak, Hunter can actually render himself invisible. As well as a Chameleon based evolution, he can blend perfectly into any environment. _

_The mention of the tracking dart's earlier, and we only know of these after his use of them twice. We were able to study any of the darts that missed and found that Hunter secrets a resin like substance onto the spikes before firing, this substance, once entering the blood stream of prey, gives off genetic markers and scents that only Hunter can track._

_Moving around has never been a problem for Hunter, and it proceeds to improve as he evolves. His stealth and speed seem to have improved the more camera's we add to the enclosure, and as it is, we barely have the ability to spot us._

_During a specific instance of Hunter fighting off against a pack of bears, the last one actual had the chance to attack him. However he dodged by perfectly rolling his upper body back, then moving it between his legs and flipping it around a full 360. The bear wasn't the only one startled by the fact he can ignore his bones at certain times, allowing him to move like rubber._

_With many of the different-_

* * *

><p>Anko stopped reading, and calmly looked up into the preserve. Hunter was staring at her, his tail still gently wagging.<p>

"Beautiful, isn't he?" Akane breathed out, "a perfect killer. Unlike any the world has ever seen"

The door behind them beeped, notifying everyone in the room someone was entering. ANBU immediately stepped into the room, followed by the Hokage, and the ANBU commander.

"Doctor Akane" the Hokage got the woman's attention, "we have another mission for Apex"

* * *

><p>6 Weeks Later, <em>Subject Apex<em>. Age: 14

* * *

><p>Gram Subaku, the Yondaime Kazekage, could feel something wrong with desert. While waiting for the team that had just performed a reconnaissance of Konoha, the wind felt different. A new chakra had entered his desert. Someone he had never felt before.<p>

The Kazekage strode away from his position on the Suna wall, making his way directly towards the Kage tower of Suna.

Little did he know, of the slaughter occurring upon his sand's…

* * *

><p><strong>12 Hours Outside of Sunagakure<strong>

* * *

><p>"SHIT!" a Suna Jonin shouted, as his comrade, who had attempted to run, was violently pulled under the sand.<p>

"What the hell happened?" another Jonin shouted from across the large rocks they were stuck on.

"Idiot tried to run" another one sitting on the rocks answered, his sullen gaze upon the sand, watching it.

"What the fuck is this thing?" the first man shouted, looking over the expanse of blood stains on the sand, each stain representing where a ninja had been pulled under the sand.

"It isn't another ninja, that's for sure" one of the surviving Jonin, Baki, spoke, standing firmly in the middle of his stone.

"Why's that?" Hideko responded with a slight snarl.

"Because if it was another ninja we wouldn't be alive right now. This is some kind of animal," Baki reasoned, tossing a cigarette onto the sands.

Hideko was sitting on the edge of Baki's rock, and he stood up, slowly inching to where the sand met the stone just so he could peer at the sand.

"If it's some kind of animal, then we can out smart it right? I mean-" he never got to finish his sentence as a tail burst from the sand, wrapped itself around the mans head, and pulled him under the sand. All you could hear was muffled screaming.

"Dear kami" someone swore in surprise.

Only Baki, and four other Jonin remained.

After Hideko's death, all of them instantly moved closer to the center of their rocks. For some reason, whatever was under the sand couldn't conventionally get to them while they were on the rocks.

"It's fucking toying with us," a Jonin muttered, tossing a rock onto the sand.

Some Jonin's let out a gasp as white crocodile like dorsal fins poked out of the sand, cutting through the grains as it moved around their position, before submerging again. Like a shark that circles its prey.

"Fucking hell," another one muttered.

One of the Jonin finally spoke his idea that had lingered in his head for awhile.

"We should all make a break for it, run as fast as we can in every direction. Perhaps we should also Shunshin, to give us some distance between us and this thing?"

All the others looked at one another, apart from Baki, who was still watching the sand.

"Baki? What are you doing?" one of the other Suna Jonin questioned Baki's non-moving position.

"Hold on" the Jonin said, lifting a scroll that contained multiple scrolls.

"BAKI! We need those to complete our mission!" one of the Jonin yelled.

"It's here for the scroll" Baki spoke, eyes tracking the sand, "I don't know what it is, but if it was some sort of predator, it would have killed us already. We aren't safe on these rocks as Hideko proved. It's trying to kill us one at a time because it's looking for something, and I bet it's this scroll"

Now all the men froze up, as a chilling voice echoed in their minds, "smart... human"

The sand to the right of where the men were preparing to run on split open, and out emerged the creature. Its white incisor teeth were stained with blood, as was the upper half of its body, yet the blue eyes calmly regarded Baki.

"Scroll" it hissed in each mind of the Suna Jonin, a long clawed hand extended forward from powerful digging arms.

Baki calmly handed it to the creature.

As soon as the scroll landed in the creatures paw it disappeared. Now the monster was fully out of the sands. It towered above all of them, even when it was sitting on its hind legs.

The clawed hand pointed to Baki, who instinctively took a step back.

"Survivor" the mouth seemed to form a wicked grin as its words crossed the minds of the surviving Jonin. However, it turned its full body to the others, and they all felt a sense of dread building up as the tail rose out of the ground, and its other arm began to slowly move up.

It leaned slightly forward, while looking at the other Jonin of Suna.

"Loose... ends" its sinister voice told them, and Baki took a step back once realizing its intentions from these words.

The other Jonin didn't stand a chance.

* * *

><p>Baki walked to the large opened gate of Suna. He was tired, low on water, and most importantly, his entire team was dead.<p>

"Baki" a voice came from dead ahead, and the Jonin looked up to see the Kazekage, along with four Suna ANBU.

"Kazekage-sama" Baki said, before falling forward.

He was held off the ground by Gram, who looked upon Baki with calculative eyes.

"What happened Baki?" the Kage asked.

"Gaara, is no longer the only monster among the sands" Baki said cryptically, before falling unconscious.

'Dehydration' Gram thought, lifting the Jonin, and quickly handing him towards the Medic Nin. He would get a report as to what happened during the mission later. Turning to leave and re-enter his village, the sun dropping past the dunes behind him Gram paused. All the other Suna Shinobi were leaving, entering the village, apart from his guard that watched him.

Something was sitting on the dunes, fairly far away. It was watching Gram, whatever it was.

The Kazekage turned and watched the black outline, before it flicked something akin to a tail in the air, and disappeared behind a dune.

* * *

><p>Hunter immerged from the ground before leaping onto a tree. Jumping from tree to tree he headed straight for a specific location. He had been ordered to reach the location after his mission was complete, where his new handler would be waiting for him.<p>

Landing on the ground, he curled up and released a sonic pulse. This would reveal any hiding individual or animals.

His ears picked up the pulse reverberate off a body hiding behind a tree to his left. Instantly leaping around the tree, the creature tackled the surprised individual. How couldn't the person be surprised, she didn't even know that Hunter was in the clearing? He did move with no noise. A perfect predator was perfect in stealth.

"Hey! Hey! Mind the trench coat!" Anko called out, as the creature licked her face and sides, before rolling over and crouching.

The Snake Jonin, turned handler, stood and dusted herself off, before looking at the creature before her, its tail wagging.

"Come here you" she smiled, walking forward and scratching a specific spot behind Hunter's skull. The creature immediately fell over and began purring, its belly in the air.

Anko laughed and began scratching it, smiling as she saw one its leg begin kicking, tongue lolled out of its mouth.

"Alright, that's enough for one day" she smiled, and the creature whined before rolling onto its stomach and getting up on all fours.

"The scroll?" Anko asked, and the creature replied by sitting on its rear, and tilting its head sideways.

"Don't play stupid, I know what your mission was," Anko growled, gesturing at him to give her the scroll.

His mouth moved into a wicked grin, and his tail hung above his head, dangling the scroll she wanted.

"Give it" Anko said, looking from the scroll to him.

She stopped when he let out a deep and low growl, and the snake mistress instantly focused on his eyes, letting a shiver run through her spine.

Within her first week of becoming Hunter's / Apex's handler, she found that this noise was the prelude to her major reason for having crutches available at all times. Let alone a wheel chair.

'How did Akane take it?' Anko wondered again.

It began to stalk her, moving around her slowly, his playful demeanour gone. Anko would never get used to how he moved with no noise, only if you disregarded the growl he was currently emitting.

"Fine" Anko whispered, unconsciously rubbing her thighs, "but only when we get back" she spoke firmly.

No sooner then that, and the snake mistress found she was on the back of Hunter, travelling at ludicrous speed to Konoha, and specifically the cave of Apex.

* * *

><p>Aizen sat back in his chair, reading over a message he was trying to send to the Hokage. Root members had infiltrated the facility, and were most likely there to secure Apex and any of the massive amounts of information regarding the creature.<p>

Aizen had locked himself and Akane within the control tower. When Apex returned from his current mission the scientist assumed it would be a blood bath.

"Professor Aizen" one of the Root ANBU spoke to him through the door's intercom system, "we will have the beast. You have two choices; come with us and help Project Apex, or die here, along with the ANBU"

The ANBU working at the station had been eliminated by the Root force, each of them trying to escape and get word to the Hokage while Aizen and Akane were ordered to remain, and try to stall the Root force.

"When Apex returns, he will kill all of you. And when the Hokage hears about this, Danzo will be killed" Aizen growled back into the intercom.

"Hears about what? This place doesn't not even exist technically," Akane muttered, knowing that the Root ANBU had them pinned.

"And they probably brought something along to help with capturing Apex. We all know Danzo took part of Apex's creation even if we couldn't prove it, so there is no way he wouldn't send his lap dogs here unprepared" Akane reasoned, sitting across the room with a cold cup of coffee next to her.

The emergency lock down would only last for another few hours, and they had no way to contact the outside world. Unless someone from the outside found out about this, they weren't getting out of here alive.

* * *

><p><strong>OH SHIT! Danzo wants the creature! How exactly does he plan to get it under his control? Will Anko and Apex be able to arrive in time and save Akane and Aizen? <strong>

**Find out!**

**As always please rate and Review, it really helps me work elements into the story that you people would prefer. I also had an interesting thought that I would like you guys to answer. Should Apex be a single based lover? or should I just role in a Harem for the ultimate predator? If so, please review telling me who you would like to see :)**

**Have a good day and HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**-Freedom**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Freedom here!**

**So some news for Apex, is that this will be a multiple pairing story and most definitely a harem. I'm very sorry for those of you that wished for a single pairing, so I will try to keep how many beautiful ladies our perfect predator penetrates to a minimum, just to keep both crowds happy. This chapter essentially ends up with a good opening me to continue onto the next story. Also there is a reference in here (not the already marked one, and if you can find it, the same reward as the other one).**

**Now, my final question is what would you guys like to see in the story, as I've got a general plan of what happens next, but in case you people wanted to be apart of this tale, then by all means suggest anything from your hearts and minds. Fyi, there is a major decision in my head of weather Naruto / Apex should be allowed into regular Jonin rank's by day, and be the ANBU beast Hunter by night. Anyhow I'm ranting, so just enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kurenai had wanted a normal day. Spend some time with Asuma in the morning, and then maybe grab a drink of Sake with Anko later. But no, that wasn't possible for two reasons; the first being said Snake Jonin rushing past her, dodging Kunai from some strange looking ANBU agents, and secondly, Asuma was down for the day with flu.<p>

This left the Genjutsu mistress of Konoha in an extremely sour and frustrated mood. With all this frustration just building up within her, she finally found her excuse to release it; the strange ANBU trying to kill her friend, who had been suspiciously off the grid for a while now, though every time she did resurface, she didn't ask about it. The shinobi life still is weird and eccentric like that.

Anko saw the black hair of a certain female Jonin appear in her peripheral vision and she let out a happy "Kurenai!" before launching a fire jutsu behind her, and dodging a bolt of lightning.

"Anko! What the FUCK is going on!?" Kurenai shouted in frustration, tossing a wave of shuriken behind her.

"Less talking more fleeing! We gotta get to the Hokage tower!" Anko shouted, taking her very sudden sidekick to the side, and dashing off onto a different street of Konoha.

"Where are all the ANBU?" Kurenai asked, and if on queue, said black forms of the Konoha elite appeared, engaging in fights with the other strange ANBU.

'They had to be ANBU, but based on the different mask's…' Kurenai wondered, 'maybe they are from another village?' she pondered, but was forced to cut her train of thought as Anko tugged her in a different direction.

Suddenly the strange ANBU appeared in front of them, cutting them off in the small alleyway.

"Shit" Anko cursed, trying to turn and run but more Root ANBU (the strange ANBU to Kurenai) appeared there as well.

"Anko Mitarashi you have been judged a threat to Konoha and will-" in another knick of time, a very famous Bo staff swept in, knocking the ANBU into a wall.

The Hokage dropped down, in full combat gear and ready to fight. As soon as the Sandaime had entered the fight more ANBU began appearing.

"What took you old man?" Anko grinned, pulling out two Kunai that she held firmly in each hand.

"Danzo's forces didn't just strike the enclosure. They made an attempt on Hokage-sama's life as well" the new Hawk masked ANBU answered the beast handler, disregarding her disrespect towards the Hokage in favor of the more serious situation and definite fight about to occur.

"Did old half face actually show up?" Anko moved to fight against the Root ANBU on Hiruzen's side of the alleyway.

"I am sad to admit I let him get away," Hiruzen confirmed, not looking at Anko as he was focused on the fight.

"However we need to reach the enclosure as soon as possible" Hiruzen spoke gravely, leaping over a Root ANBU before crushing him with his Bo staff, "Danzo had something prepared for Apex, I fear of what it was"

"It was a girl" Anko answered, drawing a confused expression from the Hokage that she noticed before answering the un asked question "I arrived back to his cave with him, and she was waiting there. Root ANBU showed up and he didn't defend me, he was transfixed by the girl, so I had to high tail it out of there" Anko glowered slightly.

"Alright will someone please just tell me what is happening?" Kurenai practically shouted.

Anko sweat dropped. She had completely forgot her best friend was still following her.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>On the back of Hunter, the world seems a lot different. 'Mainly, everything seems to be a fucking blur' Anko thought sarcastically, as she leant forward on the back of her beast, wind whipping around her.<p>

'Honestly how the fuck is he silent?' Anko grumbled, looking down on the lust-motivated creature, as it stealthily moved through the forest.

"_-nko come in! Do you-" _that was Aizen's voice on the short range radio.

"Aizen-chan" Anko teased, grabbing her radio and thumbing the response key "hey there four eyes! Whats up?" she smiled, waiting for the response.

"_-nclosure is __**bzzzzt!**__ You need to __**crrrrrrrrk**__, over!"_

Anko just sat still, before briefly pinching the bridge of her nose and letting out a small sigh.

"Check your radio four eyes, I can't understand what your saying" Anko was still watching ahead, and she noticed the familiar wall of the enclosure pass underneath her.

'Home' she smiled in her mind, as Hunter landed in front of the cave, using his tail to help Anko dismount.

"Aren't you the gentleman" Anko complemented, getting a purr of enjoyment in response.

"Now come on," she said, walking ahead of him, and the creature dutifully followed.

Anko, being a Jonin and considered a high A ranking ninja, instantly felt something was wrong upon entering the cave. What she felt, specifically, would happen to be another presence.

"Who's there?" Anko called, unconsciously drawing a Kunai and moving closer to Hunter, who had stopped.

The presence was at the back of the cave, and it began to move closer.

When it stepped into the fire light Anko's heart skipped a beat and she almost died of shock.

"Hana?!"

* * *

><p>Flashback end<p>

* * *

><p>"The Inuzuka that died on a intelligence retrieval mission?" Hiruzen asked, eyebrow raised as he moved beside Anko, both of them racing to the enclosure.<p>

"The very same Hokage-sama" Anko grimaced, "root must have gotten to her" she summarized and the Sandaime nodded.

"What happened next?" Hiruzen asked.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>Hunter walked past the shocked Anko, slowly and carefully strolling towards the alive Hana Inuzuka. Bones crunched and compacting together, as the form of Hunter broke and moved, transforming back into the tall imposing figure of Apex.<p>

This was all too surreal for Anko. Here, a basically naked, if not for the skimpy dress she wore, which revealed way to much, was currently in a stare down with Anko's mate.

"Oi!" Anko shouted out indignantly, as Apex began to circle the much smaller Hana, who was staring back at him, with quite obvious lust in her eyes.

Anko jumped back, barely dodging six Kunai. Instantly a row of six Root ANBU were in front of her. Having being confronted by Danzo's secret forces before to be a potential member, she knew how to distinguish them.

"Shit" Anko swore.

No words were spoken as they instantly advanced and forced Anko to make her decision of a hasty retreat.

* * *

><p>Flashback end<p>

* * *

><p>"So that's his plan" Hiruzen snorted, the metal wall of the facility now in sight.<p>

"What Hokage-sama?" Anko asked, still slightly confused by today's events, specifically about Hana's involvement with Apex.

"What was Doctor Akane towards Apex?" Hiruzen asked, looking at Anko to see if she realized what Danzo was trying to do.

A wave of understanding flashed over Anko's face.

"He wants to use her to control him, through his lust" Anko snorted, "what a tactical pervert"

A statement like that would have Hiruzen rolling on the floor laughing, in most circumstances at least, right now, Sarutobi needed to be focused. If the Hana turned Root Agent was able to bend Apex under her will, and then bring him to Danzo.

May Kami have mercy on those that appose the one eyed war hawk.

* * *

><p>Her smell was divine. It wafted forward, wrapped around Apex's mind, tugging at all his more basic and primal urges before adding flame to a burning fire.<p>

His hand snaked up her back as he stood behind her, a long talon slicing the thin veil she wore. The female gasped, a sound that tingled Apex's ears, as well as turn the fire into an inferno.

He knew she could feel the talon of his middle finger as it gently traced up her spine. With no intent of cutting her, the pressure applied was perfect.

With another gasp, Apex removed the silk covering, revealing the girl to the elements.

"Mmmm" the female moaned, as Apex's hands slid to her sides, turning her around to face him in a firm grip.

Anko was the furthest in his mind right now. The perfect predator bent forward, angled his teeth to her neck and bit, drawing blood.

Moving back just a little bit, he licked it, tasting her.

And then he was on her.

* * *

><p>Our favourite Snake Jonin jumped back, avoiding the strike of lightning and spike of earth meant for her. 'Same Root ANBU from the cave' Anko noted, both of there attacks being ones that had driven her from the cave and through the streets of Konoha.<p>

That was something that had puzzled Anko, with how they had so carelessly attacked her in the streets, leaving plenty of witnesses. Why would Danzo risk so many people to potentially point out his forces and reveal him?

Unless…

"This is an endgame" Anko whispered, her eyes widening as she dodged another Jutsu while simultaneously realizing what this operation was to the war hawk.

'He's using Hana to turn Apex on the ninja loyal to the Hokage' Anko let tens of snakes rush from her sleeves and attack a Root ANBU that stepped within range.

To Anko's right, Kurenai was being fought hand to hand with a very tall Root ANBU, and the Genjutsu mistress of Konoha was slowly loosing.

The Sandaime watched as his daughter in law took a hit to the stomach, and the Root ANBU stepped back, preparing to finish the fight.

"Kurenai!" Hiruzen called, releasing another wave of fire before assisting the other Jonin who was dodging attack after attack from the Root forces.

Hiruzen blasted forward, smashing the Root force with his Bo staff. Only some avoided it, but most were slammed sideways, being sent hurtling into the many trees of the enclosure. More ANBU were showing up, allowing the trio to progress further into the enclosure, but progress was not as fast as they would have hoped. Root ANBU's were also appearing at a very discerning pace.

"Anko, we're wasting time!" the Hokage growled, before appearing along side her.

"We need to punch through, now!" he then gave her a look, before biting his thumb.

Anko just grinned in response, "I love the way you think old man!"

She also bit her hand, and both of them began to form hand seal's before slamming them on the ground.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu!"**

* * *

><p>"Hana" came a strong voice from across the cave.<p>

The Root Kunoichi looked up from where she was, the voice suddenly waking her. In an instant Hana realized she was naked, and resting against the large body of Hunter. After his claiming of her, he had changed back into his animal form, curling around her in a very protective manner.

"Danzo-sama" she whispered, seeing the leader of the Root ANBU standing directly in front of her.

"Mission status" he did not ask. Danzo Shimura was never one to ask his subordinates.

"Complete Danzo-sama" Hana responded, a slight hue of red appearing on her cheeks.

Danzo smiled, and turned to look at the figure of Hunter. Who was awake, with pure blue eyes staring straight at Danzo, its teeth suddenly appearing as its face turned into a snarl.

"You" the growl was increasing as the creature slowly got onto its legs, uncurling from around Hana and walking towards Danzo. The words continued to echo in the minds of everyone there "I know you". In the beast's mind, the lust for the female he had laid with completely evaporate under the rage of the figure before him.

Danzo didn't respond, he knew of how deadly this creature was, after all…

"You made me" the spikes appeared in the shoulder of the creature and were launched so quickly only someone on Danzo's level was able to dodge. The four Root ANBU behind the old War Hawk fell back, three slick black spikes embedded in each of them. One to the head and two to the chest, a very effective shinobi double tap (_if anyone gets the imbedded reference, respond in a review and you get a prize!_).

The growl stopped, and the creature stilled. Danzo realized what this was, as anyone who was onboard with the original creation of Subject N. would as well.

"A head start" the creature's voice grumbled in Danzo's mind.

The old War hawk was off, running out the cave and moving to the trees.

He thumbed a seal on his cane, the alert signal that let all of his soldiers know that he was in trouble.

The Root ANBU facing forces all over the village disappeared, each of them making their way to the leader of Root as fast as possible. Jonin and ANBU that had been fighting the illegal faction of the leaf all responded this disappearance by following, each of them moving towards the location of their opponents.

Anko's merry chase had unintentionally brought down the Root ANBU, simply because the other Jonin and ANBU patrolling or walking the streets had engaged the Root forces hunting Anko. The snake Jonin would later point this out and request a large payment.

"Fu" Danzo called, "Torune". Instantly the Yamanaka and the Aburame were at his sides, along with a contingency of 20 Root ANBU.

The group of ANBU was growing as they dashed through the enclosure, moving to the far side, the wall that was furthest from the village. They would be leaving the hidden leaf.

An Animal roar ripped through the air of the enclosure, much louder then all of the other declarations the creature had ever made. The Jonin and ANBU entering the forest, each froze slightly, hearing this roar, before continuing on.

The Root forces would be leaving, either the hidden leaf, or in body bags.

* * *

><p>The roar that echoed across the enclosure startled all the Jonin, ANBU and the Hokage, even though the last one was slightly disturbed by it. They were in the clearing in front of the main control tower of the enclosure, where only minutes before, ANBU had rescued both Doctor Akane and Professor Aizen.<p>

The Jonin in the trees looked around very carefully, while the third person that had been travelling with Anko and the Hokage made her presence known.

"Hokage-sama" Kurenai's voice was still and calm, with only a leaky hint of fear and surprise from the roar "what was that?"

"Classified Nai-chan" Anko responded happily, before leaping off into the trees.

"Hold on Anko" Hiruzen ordered, before looking around at all the talking Jonin and ANBU very carefully and shouting out a loud "SILENCE!"

Everyone immediately stopped talking and moving.

Turning his head to the direction the observation deck in the control tower faced, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure could have sworn he heard the sound of screams.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto OST – Kouen<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> "<strong>AHH-!"

_*Crunch*_

Danzo kept his fear and horror in check, as one of the men in front of him was suddenly dragged down into the tall grasses below from his branch by a tail wrapping around the mans leg. A figure in the grass had then leapt on the man, which was followed by the sickening noise of a spine cracking.

"Move!" Danzo ordered, and his forces picked up the pace.

The man next to Danzo suddenly fell forward, a Spike in the back of his neck.

On his right another Shinobi dropped, his head being lifted by a tail into the canopy above them.

With a snarl the creature suddenly appeared in front of them, moving out of its stealth, and extended its clawed hands, charging at them.

It led with its leg, impaling a man in the stomach, before its head dipped down and bit a large chunk from between the mans shoulder and neck. When the head moved away, Danzo could see the man's heart and the organs inside his chest.

Its claw's speared into two Root operatives, and it automatically lifted them off the group before it spread its fingers apart, ripping both bodies into shreds.

While only moving on one leg temporarily, the tail slithered out and wrapped around a man's neck, and quite literally popped the mans head of.

"RUN!" Danzo almost screamed to his surviving forces, as the creature continued to cut men down, or eat them… or both.

Leaping onto a different path, followed by twenty remaining Root ANBU. The initial group of twenty had become sixty while they had been traveling towards their escape of the leaf and the enclosure. Roughly forty or so Root operatives had stayed back to slow the creature or were already dead. Danzo knew they would not last long, but in all hopes they would slow down the creature.

"Darkness!" the call went through the minds of everyone, and a dark nightmarish haze fell over all of them.

"Genjutsu!" a man shouted, before he screamed in pain. Danzo's line of sight had been cut short, only showing everything a few feet in front of him. The war hawk felt his world begin to narrow down, as whispering in the air and mind began to nip at his sanity.

'You made this' a voice reminded him, 'you created this thing and now you must face the consequences'

Almost immediately the mist fell, leaving the leader of Root with his sight again. Crunching noises were heard from behind him, and as the frightened man turned, he prepared for the end. The bodies of his subordinates lay strewn on the branches of the trees, on the forest floors, or hanging in the canopy.

The perfect predator, Hunter, had his tail wrapped around a tree trunk, his feet holding the legs of a Root ANBU and his claws stabbed into the wrists as the creature feasted on the corpse.

Noticing Danzo looking at it, the creature dropped the mauled body, which bounced off many branches on its way down, then landed with a thud on the floor of the forest.

* * *

><p>Halo 2 Soundtrack – Mausoleum Suite (0:00 – 1:24)<p>

* * *

><p>"Shimura Danzo" the creature growled, forcing its mouth to form the words. Mentally, Danzo could have taken it, but seeing those blood soaked teeth and bone like head speak those words, terrified the man. (On Google images search "Pitch Black Bio raptor", Hunter's mouth and teeth is similar to that, but the mouth is larger in width).<p>

"Naruto Uzumaki" Danzo responded, visibly shaking as the creature coiled forward, using the powerful hind legs it possessed to jump onto the trunk of the tree Danzo's branch was connected to.

He looked up, into the slowly moving maw of the monster he had paid for, its mouth not fully closed just moving up and down.

The jaw then suddenly snapped open as the creature moved down the trunk. Danzo closed his eyes as the teeth appeared in his vision. The creature was going to give him a quick death. After all, it couldn't be that cruel to the one that funded its life.

"I've met my maker" the creature's voice spoke in his mind as it had moved forward.

"Now meet yours"

* * *

><p>End song<p>

* * *

><p>Anko Mitarashi, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, Kakashi Hatake and a squad of six ANBU had tasked themselves to search this section of the forest, the much larger section. Only Hiruzen and Anko knew that this section of the hunting grounds would be the most likely escape for the Root forces.<p>

Kakashi hurled, and everyone looked his way, the Jonin was standing on the ground bent forward, shaking slightly, one arm out resting against the base of the tree in front of him.

"Kakashi" the Hokage asked, moving forward to help his Jonin, "what-" the Hokage stopped as he saw over Kakashi's back, into the clearing beyond the tree the Jonin was resting against.

Instantly the Hokage threw up, forming a similar position to Kakashi, bent forward, resting against the tree.

"Hokage-sama!" the ANBU rushed forward, all of them freezing as they got a look into the clearing, and all of them flinched quite visibly.

Anko appeared behind them and dry heaved slightly, but kept her food down.

The slaughtered Root ANBU lay strewn on the grassy floor of the forest. Body parts resting in certain areas, guts and bone and gristle rested in others, severed heads lay further away from their torn and shredded bodies, while grim and gore covered most of the clearing.

"Kurenai just stay back" Anko warned after standing up again, still forcing her food down, "you don't need to see this"

Kurenai wanted to argue, but if the scene Anko was staring at was enough to get a former ANBU captain and Hokage the need to empty their stomachs very suddenly, she counted her self out on the need to observe.

"ANBU" Hiruzen ordered, standing up straight and a slight bit more pale, "search the remains for Danzo Shimura, see if he is among the dead"

Under their mask's the ANBU paled. They would have to identify the dead, which meant searching through all the mauled corpses.

"Hokage-sama, what about the thing that did this?" Kakashi asked, surprised that the Hokage made identification his first order.

The Hokage leveled a glare at Kakashi, "I already know who did this Kakashi-kun"

Everyone sent the Hokage a look, apart from Anko but including the ANBU, which all held written surprise on their faces.

"Hokage-sama who…" Kakashi stopped when the Hokage sent a glare his way, before turning around and looking into the canopy around them.

"Hunter-kun" Hiruzen looked up into the trees, "come down please"

Kakashi for a brief second thought the Hokage had finally gone senile. He didn't sense anyone else apart from the group they were in, and his revealed Sharingan showed no chakra sources in the trees or anything moving.

The loud thump of a figure landing on the ground before them startled everyone, including Anko.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" the voice of Apex crossed into Anko's mind and she felt a spat of anger growing in her mind and chest.

"De-cloak" the Hokage ordered, and the creature appeared, absolutely startling the heebie-jeebies out of Kurenai, Kakashi and the ANBU.

"Status?" the Hokage asked calmly, inwardly smiling at the fearful and shocked expression of the ANBU and his two Jonin. His elite force were unsure of what to do.

"Root Forces eliminated" it smiled a sickly grin and its blood splashed exterior and face made it all the more unnerving for those who hadn't been around the beast before.

"Danzo?" Hiruzen asked, looking into the blue eyes of Konoha's best assassin.

The creature simply raised one its paws, a wooden object held by one of them.

"Root forces eliminated" it repeated, smiling as it dropped a blood soaked wooden cane on the grassy floor.

Danzo's cane.

* * *

><p>Kakashi was standing back with Kurenai and the ANBU. All of them just watched in silent fascination of the creature that was communicating with Anko and the Hokage.<p>

"This is where Anko has been" the Copy ninja theorized, looking around the forest briefly, "an enclosure, for that creature" he vocalized his thoughts.

"The name is Apex, Scarecrow" the voice of the creature told him, still in his mind, and Kakashi looked up to see the blue eyes of the beast looking directly at him.

"Gomen" Kakashi said, utterly terrified by the creature.

The creature just looked away, and back to Anko who instantly swatted it on the head. It growled but Anko just hissed at him, pointing an accusing finger at the creature before saying something. It instantly slumped onto the ground and covered its ears closing its eyes.

"Quite the relationship" Kurenai murmured, and all the others just nodded.

Anko immediately moved up to it and began stroking a corner piece of its boney exo skeletal shoulder, suddenly causing the creature to roll over onto its stomach. Anko instantly began scratching it, getting a deep purr to emit from the beast.

Kurenai could see the savage grin on the Snake Jonin's face, and the genjutsu mistress knew what was next.

Anko stopped scratching and stood next to the Hokage.

As soon as the creature realized it wasn't being pleased anymore, it let out a grumble, and rolled back over.

Its eyes fixed on Anko and the girl responded back, getting the creature to suddenly fall in front of her, and look up at her with the…

'Oh my god' Kurenai thought.

Even with the blood on its face and jaw, the puppy dog no jutsu was almost perfect on this thing.

Anko stood back and shouted, pointing both fingers at the creature.

"NO! NOT UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE!"

A sad whimper came from the creature and all the males standing there immediately fought the urge to make a whipping gesture and sound effect.

"A strange relationship indeed" Kakashi noted, and the others all nodded again.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you all go! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and just please bare with me as I write the next one. I hope to get possibly a 10k word or 5k word chapter next, just because I've received so much positive support on this story.<strong>

**I hope to see you all in the next chapter! Best of days and nights!**

**-Freedom :)**


End file.
